youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Poodles Galore
Poodles Galore is a former queen of cosmetics, and was the main villain in Spy Fox: Operation Ozone. History Poodles was destined even as a child to be the reigning baroness of beauty, learning how to accessorize at an early age. In her adolescence, Poodles took up science at high school. She studied all the major cosmetics brands on the market at the time, and used what she learned to create her very own cosmetics products such as blush and sunscreen, all of which turned out far superior to the major brands. From there, Poodles was unstoppable in her rise to the top of the cosmetics world, where she would take full advantage of any and every cosmetic catastrophe that came by, and in some cases even making her own trouble in order to get ahead. She made enough money to start her own business, and offer her many employees stock options and free pop. It was these offers that wooed cosmetic rocket scientist Plato Pushpin into working for her. Using her riches, Poodles built a factory, a pearl/clay farm, and even a base on the moon! Eventually, Poodles developed a super sunscreen, called Poodles Brand SPF2001, which was powerful enough to protect against any level of heat from the sun. It was around this time that Poodles decided to make her sunscreen sales more effective by destroying the ozone layer, so that only her sunscreen could be able to protect everyone from the sun's unresisted power. She forced Pushpin to create a gigantic aerosol spaceship, which she used to blast aerosol at the layer until it was completely destroyed. However, Pushpin tried to develop something that could destroy the can, called the Congeal Pill. He was soon found out before he could finish it, and Poodles captured him, tied him up and took him to a bowling center near her factory, where she and three other employees planned to punish him by using him as a bowling pin. However, one employee went missing. SPY Fox appeared at this point and pretended to be the missing bowler. When Poodles made the mistake of letting SPY Fox go first, hoping to savor the moment where she would kill Pushpin with her custom-designed bowling ball, SPY Fox rescued Pushpin using a SPY Bowling Ball, which captured Pushpin. When Poodles noticed Pushpin was gone, she sent the other two bowlers, Ace and Champ, after SPY Fox, having quickly figured out that he had captured Pushpin. However, SPY Fox defeated them both and got away with Pushpin. Poodles, Ace and Champ returned to the cosmetics factory, where Poodles ordered her staff to sabotage Pushpin's plans to complete his Congeal Pill. They went to the ancient temple of Chicle-Pichu in South America and locked all the chicle they could find inside the temple, and setting up traps along the way. A guard was stationed at the Lake in Eurasia to protect a beauty clay/pearl farm Poodles had built there. If Pushpin's recipe required a Prickly Pear Pizza, some guards burgled the nearby pizza shop and stole all their prickly pears. Lastly, many guards were stationed at the launchpad in the cosmetics factory. SPY Fox overcame every obstacle they had set up, collected all the ingredients for the Congeal Pill, and presented them to Pushpin so he could make the pill. However, when SPY Fox went inside the orbiting aerosol can and threw the pill into the aerosol inside, Poodles caught him, and was able to use a long mechanical hand to catch the pill just before it hit the aerosol. She then sent two guards to capture SPY Fox and tie him up right over the aerosol, and then put the pill in the nearby bin. However, SPY Fox escaped using a Swiss SPY Knife Professor Quack had just given him, grabbed the pill out of the bin and quietly dropped it into the aerosol. The aerosol instantly became highly unstable, and Poodles, knowing the aerosol can was going to explode, escaped in a small spacecraft to her moon base, with SPY Fox giving chase. Arriving in her moon base, she set up an impenetrable force field around it, but not before SPY Fox snuck in. Meanwhile, Monkey Penny led a group of agents to the base in the M.E.S.S., but was unable to get through the force field. SPY Fox deactivated the force field, allowing his fellow agents to advance and capture every servant to Poodles in sight. He then confronted Poodles himself, but was quickly defeated. Monkey Penny herself appeared at the scene and attacked Poodles, breaking one of her nails. They then put the traumatized cosmetics queen in handcuffs and took her away to SPY Jail. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh where she, her husband, along with thirty three other baddies can't get Stephen and his friends, and will hopefully appear in more spoof travels. *Poodles was inspired by Pussy Galore from the James Bond series. *She is married to Lionel Diamond. Gallery Competitors in space.png|Poodles after launching her competitors into space. Poodle Menace.png You're busted!.png|Poodles busted. Poodles, Empress of Evilness.jpg Category:SPY Fox: "Operation Ozone" Characters Category:Dogs Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Villains Category:SPY Fox Series Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SPY Fox Villains Category:Animals